Yellow and Sunset
by shirocchin
Summary: Alibaba itu manusia tidak peka. Bermain dengan banyak perempuan tanpa memikirkan perasaan Morgiana. / AliMor / Bacalah fanfict yang pairingnya sesuai dengan selera anda. Thanks for reading.


Yellow and Sunset

.

_Standard Disclaimer Applied_

.

[Alibaba/Morgiana]

.

_Sums_ : Alibaba itu manusia tidak peka. Bermain dengan banyak perempuan tanpa memikirkan perasaan Morgiana.

Akhir-akhir ini Morgiana membenci warna kuning. Kuning mengingatkannya akan surai keemasan milik sosok pemuda yang hobi tersenyum lebar, Alibaba.

"Hoi, Morgiana. Lebih kau pulang duluan, ya? Aku dan Aladdin ada urusan sebentar," ujar Alibaba dengan aura mencurigakan yang menguar.

"Mau kemana, Alibaba-_san_?" tanya gadis Fanalis itu dengan penasaran.

Bukannya menjawab, Alibaba malah mencengkram erat kedua bahu Morgiana.

"Ini urusan antar lelaki. Nah, ayo Aladdin! Kami duluan, Morgiana!"

Morgiana terpaku di tempatnya menyaksikan dua makhluk beda kepala itu berjalan beriringan sambil merangkul satu sama lain. Mencurigakan, pikirnya. Diam-diam, gadis berambut merah tersebut membuntuti keduanya dan terkejut saat melihat mereka memasuki sebuah tempat yang mengandung unsur _rate_ M.

"Cih."

Semakin hari, kekesalan Morgiana terhadap warna kuning semakin menjadi. Di sini, gadis mungil tersebut melihat dari kejauhan sosok Alibaba dan Putri Kougyoku sedang tertawa bersama. Di atas kepala Alibaba terdapat sebuah mahkota bunga yang dibuat oleh Kougyoku. Alibaba terus tertawa, sementara wajah Kougyoku memerah. Hal tersebut membuat pikiran Morgiana menjadi keruh.

"Dasar penggoda wanita," geram Morgiana.

Andai Morgiana tahu, bahwa penyebab wajah putri dari Kerajaan Kou itu memerah karena Alibaba terus menerus menyebut nama Sinbad di depannya.

"Namanya Toto. Dia teman dekatku saat di Colosseum."

Malam itu Sindria mengadakan pesta besar. Alibaba datang menggandeng seorang gadis berwajah manis. Morgiana berusaha bersikap sopan dengan mengukir senyum tipis meski dalam hati mengutuk sikap pemuda kuning di depannya karena 'gonta-ganti' wanita.

"Morgiana, ya? Alibaba-_san_ sering menceritakan tentang dirimu padaku saat berada di Leam."

Alibaba panik dan spontan menutup mulut gadis tersebut dengan telapak tangannya.

"O-Oi! Jangan mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak!"

"Kata Alibaba-_san_, Morgiana adalah gadis yang manis dan baik."

"Oiiiiii!"

Alibaba sudah akan menjitak Toto, namun urung saat melihat ekspresi Morgiana yang tengah memandangnya. Sepasang mata gadis Fanalis itu bersinar.

"Terima kasih, Alibaba-s_an_," kata Morgiana dengan senyum lebarnya.

Sadar atau tidak, semburat merah samar menghiasi wajah tampan Alibaba yang sedang berusaha memalingkan wajahnya.

Sore itu, Alibaba dan Morgiana duduk bersebelahan memandang matahari yang hampir terbenam. Rutinitas yang selalu mereka lakukan bersama Aladdin. Namun kali ini bocah berambut biru tersebut entah sedang berada di mana. Saat Morgiana menanyakan keberadaan Aladdin, Alibaba menjawab dengan tidak yakin. Mungkin bocah mesum itu sedang bermain dengan Yamraiha dan yang lain.

Lalu hening.

Pikiran Morgiana kembali tak nyaman saat pemuda yang disayanginya ada di sampingnya. Kougyoku, Toto, lalu wanita-wanita di tempat prostitusi. Itu sedikit... menyebalkan.

"Morgiana. Menurutmu, Hakuryuu itu orang yang seperti apa?"

"K-kenapa menanyakan hal itu padaku, Alibaba-_san_?" Morgiana berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mendadak bersemu.

Bagaimana tidak. Kenangan akan Hakuryuu yang menciumnya melintas begitu saja.

"Dia sosok yang baik, meski kadang kekanakan. Hakuryuu-_san_ rajin berlatih untuk menjadi sosok yang lebih kuat."

Alibaba menutup sebagian wajahnya, mendesah. "_Sou_, _ka_."

"Kalau aku bagaimana? Aku orang yang seperti apa di matamu, Morgiana?"

_Blush!_

Morgiana menggerak-gerakkan kakinya gelisah. Ini seperti bukan Alibaba-_san_, pikirnya. Sejak kapan cara bicaranya jadi serius begitu? Dan entah dirinya berhalusinasi atau tidak, dalam jarak yang sedekat ini wajah Alibaba sangat menawan terkena bias cahaya senja.

"Alibaba-_san_ itu.. menyebalkan, tidak peka, suka bermain perempuan, cengeng, payah."

"HEEEEE?"

"Tapi Alibaba-_san_ adalah sosok yang tidak mudah menyerah, kuat, dan berani."

Alibaba mulai salah tingkah dan menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. Arah pembicaraan ini semakin tak jelas, batinnya.

"M-Morgiana?"

"_Hai_, Alibaba-_san_?"

"Maaf selama ini aku tidak peka dengan perasaanmu. Aku tahu malam itu kau diam-diam membuntutiku dan Aladdin. Lalu, saat aku menemani Kougyoku di taman. Aku melihatmu bersembunyi di balik pilar, memandangku dengan tatapan tak biasa. Saat aku membawa Toto di pesta malam itu, aku juga tahu."

Morgiana membelalakkan kedua matanya.

"A-Alibaba-_san_?"

"Aku juga tahu tentang perasaan Hakuryuu padamu. Tapi, kau berusaha untuk tetap mengejarku. _Gomen ne_, Morgiana."

Morgiana tak mengatakan apapun selama beberapa saat. Hal ini membuat Alibaba menjadi panik. Apalagi saat indera pendengarnya menangkap suara isak tertahan.

"M-Morgiana, o-oi! M-maafkan aku, jangan menangis."

Alibaba berusaha mencari sapu tangan yang biasa ia selipkan di baju yang ia kenakan. Tidak ada. Ah, Alibaba ingat. Beberapa hari yang lalu ia memberikannya pada Kougyoku yang menangis karena memikirkan perasaannya terhadap Sinbad.

Tak tahu harus bagaimana, pemuda berambut pirang itu menarik pergelangan tangan Morgiana dan mendekapnya erat.

"Berhentilah mengejarku, Morgiana," bisik Alibaba tepat di telinga mungil gadis yang kini berada dalam dekapannya.

Morgiana semakin terisak.

"Berhenti mengejarku, karena kau sudah berhasil menangkapku."

Kedua lengan Alibaba merengkuh semakin dalam, membuat Morgiana tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya.

"A-Alibaba-_san_."

"Aku mencintaimu, Morgiana."

Morgiana tak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Bibir Alibaba telah membungkamnya sedemikian rupa.

.

.

.

.finis.


End file.
